The invention relates to a device for metering fluid, particularly for the metered injecting of a reduction agent, such as a urea-water solution, into the exhaust tract of an internal combustion engine.
In a known device comprising a dosing or metering valve and cooling module (DE 10 2010 030 920 A1), the cooling module has a sleeve which is multi-stepped in the diameter thereof. An annular channel comprising an inlet and an outlet for a coolant, preferably water, flowing through the annular channel is arranged on one sleeve section thereof. The dosing or metering valve has a tubular valve housing, which is closed off by a valve seat body at the end thereof. The valve seat body contains an injection or metering opening and a valve seat enclosing said opening. The valve seat interacts with a valve member for exposing and closing the valve opening, said valve member being electromagnetically actuated and acted upon by a valve closing spring. A magnet housing of the electromagnet is fixed to the valve housing with a housing section that is smaller in diameter and receives a solenoid that is seated on the valve housing in a section that is larger in diameter. The section of the magnet housing which is larger in diameter is overlapped by a plastic sheathing, which is produced by extrusion coating a housing section of the valve housing on the inlet side in a region facing away from the section which is smaller in diameter. The dosing or metering valve is inserted into the sleeve of the cooling module such that the end of the valve housing on the metering side enters into a sleeve section having the smallest inside diameter; and the sleeve section having the largest inside diameter overlaps the plastic sheathing. In order to seal the interior of the sleeve, a sealing ring made from elastomer is inserted between the plastic sheathing and the sleeve section having the largest diameter; and the sleeve section having the smallest diameter is welded to the valve housing at the end of said valve housing which projects above the valve seat body.